The 5 Drunken Initiation Tests Of Kuchiki Rukia
by Animaddie
Summary: Rukia's just received her Lieutenant badge, so the other lieutenants have to perform their 'mandatory' initiation process. Drunken antics are a frenzy, and dares will ensue! Read on if you fancy! (No pairings as such, Renji fancies Rukia though, and Rukia is somewhat in-love with Ichigo, but they're not intrinsic to the plot)


**Hey guys, a bit of a random one, it's set when Rukia get's her lieutenant badge, so no ichigo (yet) unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own bleach**

* * *

"And finally, let me introduce you to our newest Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Rukia, please step forward"

Rukia shakily stepped a foot forward, lifting her head to meet the gazes of the 13 Captains in the room. She swallowed, and bowed, walking out up to the head captain and stopped just in front of him. She bowed, as did he and then proceeded to turn round picking up a cusion with the fated leuiteneant badge neatly folded on top. He presented the badge to her, as she gingerly lifted it, her hands shaking a little; _this was the very badge that had previously endowed Kaien-donos arm_ she thought to herself. The head captain then cleared his throat (To which Rukia flicked her eyes up at him, feeling the burden of her short stature for once), and spoke to the room although the statement was directed at her

"Wear it well, wear it with honour, and above all wear it with responsibility, your squad will rely on you more than anyone else, Kuchiki-san, ensure you're the best role-model you can be"

Rukia nodded, eyes huge

"Geez yama, no need to scare the poor girl, she'll be fine" Grinned the captain of the eigth. Rukia couldn't tell whether that made her feel better or wosre. She flicked her eyes to her own captain, who smiled gently and nodded

"You deserve this Rukia, truly" her eyes flicked back to the badge, remembering the person who previously owned the badge

'_Let's see' _She thought to herself, as she picked up the badge, and gently placed the badge up her right arm, lifting the sleeve as she did

'_Oh Shi-!_

"Wear it with pride, Kuchiki" Yamamoto nodded to her before she could rectify the mistake. She pondered for a moment, and flicked her eyes back to her captain, who smiled at her nodding.

'_Maybe I can wear it like this'_

"You are dismissed, and ensure you find yourself back at your barracks in three days, in the meantime feel free to spend the days as you like" Yammamoto fineshed, and bowed. She bowed back, and walked back down the line of captains, meeting different expressions as she went; Smiles from 3rd, 4th 5th,7th (Well, what she presumed was a smile) 8th and 13th, a nod from 10th a 'let's fight soon!' from 11th, a creepy grin from 12th, indifference from 2nd,a kind of glare-nod from 9th and the smallest upturn of the lips from her brother. She was thrilled, closing the door behind her she let out the breath she didn't know she was holing until;

"RUKIIAAAAAAAAAA!" She felt a bear-like-grip encase her and she kicked out punching the assailent in the stomach

"Dammit Rukia, what was that for?!" Groaned a bruised Renji from her feet, Rukia grinned back at him

"I don't know what you're talking about Abarai! And it's Kcuhiki fuku-taicho to you!" Renji grinned back as he pushed himself of the floor, grabbing her round the neck

"Hehe, finally got used to it eh?" he rubbed his fist in her hair

"Definitely not. But I think I will" She smiled looking up to him. Renji felt the heat glow into his cheeks

"Haha, right! Anyway, the other Lieutenants wanted to congratulate you!" He exclaimed, pushing her into the middle of the room meeting the eyes of the other lieutenants, waiting for their captains

"Well done Kuchiki!" She met from a grinning Matsumoto, lounging on the table along with other

"Well done Kuchiki!"

"Looking forward to seeing you in the field"

"I knew it, after you took down that espada"

"Well done ruki-ruki!"

"Don't forget your fear Kuchiki!" (she raised an eyebrow at that one)

"If you ever need help, you can always ask!"

And other pleasant greetings, she smiled politely at them all and bowed

"Thank you very much!"

She heard a

"Aww, she's so cute! No wonder Ichigo and Renji fight!" Her face burned at this and she felt a heavy hand slam into her shoulder

"Oi! Don't be ridiculous!" Renji had gripped her shoulder absentmindedly as he rushed to defend himself (With a rather red face)

"Erm Renji . ."

"There's nothing but friendship here"

"Renji"

"Besides, you should'nt talk about Ichigo, she gets test-

"RENJI!" She slammed her fist upwards straight into his chin

"YOU'RE CRUSHING MY FUCKING SHOULDER!"

Renji's head snapped to her, his eyes wide as hers also grew, looking to meet the rest of the lieutenants who only stared back. She quickly straightened her back, her face burning and scratched her head

"Erm, s-so-I can't belie-

"No wonder Ichigo and Renji like her, she's just like them!"

"Im so- _Heeey_!"

"I wonder if all Kuchiki's have that repressed-dragon thing going for them"

"It would make sense, wasn't Kuchiki-_taicho_ taught by that cat-woman?"

"It's always the quiet ones"

Her face was burning, but what she also noticed, was that every one of the lieutenants, were grinning at her, she even had small smiles from 12th and 3rd.

'_They seem nice'_

She grinned back at them, not knowing just what they had in store for her later that night.

**Later that night**

"Hmmm" Rukia smiled, flopping down on to her bed, she hadn't yet changed, too exhausted from the day, she considered just falling asleep like that, realising it probably wouldn't be the best idea, she started to pull of her gloves before she suddenly felt a mass of spiritual pressure heading her way

"What the h-MMMPH!" A hand grasped her mouth and her vision went black. She quickly resorted to her defence mode and kicked her feet into the closest spiritual pressure, hearing a satisfying grunt and a crunch of them hitting the floor, She then turned her attention to the next, and punched as hard as she could, releasing the hand that was gripping her right arm as she did so, straight into what she presumed was the face of another attacker and bit down as hard as she could on the hand grasping her mouth getting an almighty yell before, suddenly

"DAMMIT KUCHIKI, STOOOooOOP!" She paused immediately, standing upright, she knew that voice. The blindfold dropped from her eyes, and she met the flaberghasted faces of lieutenants Matsumoto, Hisagi, Hinamori and Iba, groaning on the floor holding his stomach was Renji, and not far from him was the 3rd seat of 11 _'Maradame, was it?'_ She turned to see the person she'd bitten, and met the bored face of Lieutenant Kiba, who was gently rubbing his hand.

"I told you she didn't know of the 'initiation process'" She heard Renji groan from her left

"Initiati-

"Shut-up Renji, _everyone_ knows about the Lieutenant-initiation-process" She heard Ikkaku groan from her right

"Damnit Kuchiki, you can punch" he added, still flat on the floor, his face scrunched in pain

"You shut-up Maradame, she obviously didn't, and besides why are you even here, you're not a lieutenant!" Iba bit from in front

"I'm here in fill of Yachiru, God knows what would happen if she got drunk" Half the team in her room shuddered at the thought.

"Right Kuchiki, you're coming with us" A smiling Rangiku jumped from the table she'd sat on, offering her hand

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked, eyes wide (She was still in shock)

"Oh, you'll see" She grinned.

15 minutes later

"_Kurotsuchi's Sake bar?"_ Rukia read from the sign in front of her. She turned quickly to Renji on her right

"Not, not Captain-Kurotsuchi, right?" Renji only grimaced back at her

"Sorry Rukia"

"What do you mea-Wha- WERE GONNA DIE!" She exclaimed to him

"Not likely Kuchiki, while nobody knows exactly what's in that stuff, it's pretty decent stuff" Said Hisagi, who began to walk towards the entrance

"Yeah, AND we get a discount when Nemu's serving, which she is tonight, so you know, it's cheap" added Ikkaku, who followed him

Rukia only pleaded with her eyes at Renji, Renji only looked down at her, half in sympathy

"Sorry Rukia, I have no control over this" he patted her shoulder, pushing her forward. She gulped loudly and stepped through the curtain covering the door following Ikkaku and Hisagi, followed closely by the rest of the team.

"CONGRATULATIONS KUCHIKI-SAN!" Sang a chorus of customers already inside the bar. Rukia's eyes widened further, and she stepped to follow Ikkaku and Hisagi who were walking past some of the tables to another area. As she walked she met hands grasping her own with enthusiastic "WELL DONE KUCHIKI"'s, "SO GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY THERE!"'s and "YOU DESERVE IT!'s as well as a few mentions of her time in Hueco Mundo, as she got to the table Ikkaku and Maradame slid into, her spirit had risen and a small smile covered her face. Hisagi noticed and grinned back

"Didn't know you were so famous did you?" She flicked her eyes at him, still smiling softly and shook her head slightly. He grinned back at her again and patted the seat next to him

"Shuffle in"

"Oh no Shuheii, shee's sitting next to me, place of honour and all that!"

"Shut up Ikkaku she's next to me!" Yelled a Rangiku behind her, momo entered

"Guy'sjust let her choose, you're all gonna be getting up and shifting seats anyway!" they each sheepishly looked away, and Rukia decided to choose the seat she was first offered scooting next to Hisagi.

"Hey look Renji, you've got competition" A loud voice (Iba) shouted, nudging the said red-head in the side, who's face only burnt (along with Rukias)

"Shut-up Iba, she only has eyes for Ichigo, even Renji knows _that_" A resounding laugh came from the rest of the group as Rukia tried to slide under the table to hide her embarrassment (Renji only burned further and attempted to punch Rangiku)

"Hey, not so fast there" A hand grasped the back of her Shukaisho and pulled her back up, she met eyes with hisagi again, who grinned at her

"Don't worry, they're only joking" Rukia nodded, unable to un-burn her face (even _she_ knew it was true, despite her inability to see him anymore) Hisagi nodded back, still grinning and faced Ikkaku and the rest who had each slid in to fit on the table with them.

"Right, first round maradame, go get the _Bucket_"

Ikkaku nodded, and pushed on the table, jumping backward out of his seat and proceded to the bar.

"_Bucket?_" Rukia asked, to know-one in particular. She met Renji's face (he'd sat next to Ikkaku) who only mimed an apologetic-faced 'I'm so sorry'. Rukia's eyes grew wide.

"I-is not one else getting anything?" She tried to ask normally. Momo answered for her, leaning over the table to meet her face from a few places down

"We get our drinks once you've finished the bucket – we enter the game at that point"

"The game?" she retorted

"Oh yes, Kuchiki, this is all a game" grinned iba

"What do you mean?"

"Drinking games Kuchiki! It's a new-lieutenant-drinking-frenzy. You really didn't know about this did you?" Rangiku finished, shocked

"What do you expect, Rankigu? After Renjis?" Kira answered

"That's _why_ I thought she'd know"

Rukia only looked to Renji, who only repeated his first 'I'm so sorry' her eyes widened for another reason though and she looked directly at the table. The last time she'd got drunk . . . She shuddered. Renji only looked on sympathetically, knowing exactly what had happened. He did have faith it wouldn't be like _that_, though.

"BUCKETS HEERE!" Chimed a returned ikkaku, placing the bucket in the middle of the table, and then jumping back over the back-rest into his original place, he grabbed the bucket from the middle, and placed it in front of Rukia. She stared at it, horrified.

'It can't _all_ be full'

'That _has_ to be some kind of trick'

The others grinned at her face.

"You have 30 seconds Kuchiki"

"WHAT?" All Kuchiki-reverence had temporarily erased itself from her conscience

"Them's be the rules _Fuku-Taicho_"

"that's impossible, I can't do that"

"No?"

"you can't do it Kuchiki?"

"What a shame"

"Looks Like you're gonna have to do the forfeit then"

Every single one of them was wearing the most malicious of grins

Rukias eyes widened

"F-forefeit?"

"Oh yes" rangiku grinned next to her. She blinked

'Knowing these lot, it's gonna be a horrible forefeit'

'**Probably kissing Renji or something' **Shiraiyuki agreed, also just as scared as Rukia

'Oh no'

Rukia gulped, nodding slightly to prepare herself, before she immediately grabbed the bucket and tipped it into her mouth.

"GO ON KUCHIKI!" Roared Ikkaku as she gulped as much of the stuff as she could at once

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" they began to chorus, each banging their fist on the table in time.

Rukia chugged. She tipped the bucket further, about halfway through

"Bloody hell Renji, she's _way_ better than you!" Iba chortled, Rukia ginned midst-chug, and gulped faster.

"Fuck-off Iba, like she could ever beat me" Renji grinned watching his childhood friend further tip the bucket.

'Heh, nice too see you finally yourself again rukia' he smiled to himself

'**You do know that's result of the orange-haired man, right?'**

'Shut-up Zabimaru'

Rukia slammed the bucket on the table and wiped a fist across her mouth, looking to the others.

"What was in that thing?"

"It's a mixture of Sake, Whiskey, Vodka, Bourbon and Schnaps" ikkaku grinned to her

"Why, feeling tipsy?"

"Like hell" She grinned back, earning a cheer from the rest of the table

"Right, my round!" Hisagi yelled, jumping back over the seat as Ikkaku had done. Rukia looked to the others, trying to suppress a burp that was on its way up. While the drink hadn't affected her - she didn't spend all that time in the Rukongai doing nothing, thank you very much – it had hit her stomach like a pile of bricks.

"What's t-the next round?" She asked quickly. Rangiku grinned from her right.

"My favourite, The Tequila Round"

"Tequila?"

"Kurotsuchi somehow manages to get the alcohol from the world of the living, tequilas just one of them, quite a few were in that bucket you drank" She replied, smiling

"Oh I know what tequila is" Rukia said, her eyes widening again as she stared at the table. Renji's eyes bore into her head from across the table, trying to mentally send the words 'you'll be fine!' to her brain. Rukia looked up, she could feel a stare boring into her head and met renji's eyes, filled with a slight concern, her anxiety grew and she felt a bubbling in her stomch.

'oh no'

"Kuchiki, you okay? You look worried" She heard Kira ask from the corner. The bubbling continued into her throat

'Oh please not now'

"Hah, maybe she can't handle her drink after all, Kira" Iba laughed. It was in her throat

"Kuchiki, you okay?" Ikkaku asked. Rukia tried to hold it in but, suddenly an almighty belch left Rukias mouth, as her face reddened immediatedly after

"Im so sorry!" She exclaimed, everyone had gone silent. She was about to get up and run, never should a Kuchiki behave like that! _Oh the shame!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! FEEL BETTER KUCHIKI?!" roared the rest of the table, she wanted to sink and die. Still howling with laughter, Ikkaku turned to Renji

"She punches like a man, drinks like a man and burps like a man! Where have you been hiding her, Renji!" he clapped Renji on the back of the shoulder as rangiku yelled

"OI! That's sexist!"

"Shut up Rangiku, your opinion doesn't count" Ikkaku retorted, rangiku was about to get up in fury but Hisagi appeared, carrying a tray with a horde of shot glasses, four salt-shakers, two sliced-up lemons, two bottles of tequila and an extra, suspicious-looking bottle perched on top.

"TEQUILA TIME!" Rangiku yelled, clapping her hands and dragged the tray into the middle of the table as Hisagi jumped back into his seat next to Rukia.

Rangiku placed six shot glasses in front of Rukia, and two in front of everyone else, and grabbed one bottle of tequila as Renji grabbed the others. They both poured a measure (right to the very top) into each of everyone's glasses until every glass on the table was full. Rukia could only stare at the six full glasses in front of her.

"Now, Kuchiki, rules of this game are simple-

"Salt-lemon-shot, right?"

"Sorta, let me explain. The salt shakers have to stay in the middle of the table, you can't horde a shaker, otherwise it's considered cheating – this is a rule for everyone" Hisagi stated, looking to get her approval Rukia nodded, somewhat confused with where this was going

"The lemon-bowl must also remain in the middle. The rest of the rules are easy, Salt on the palm-lick, bite the lemon and drink the shot, as normal. But . . ."

'Uh oh'

"It's a race"

"What."

"The last four people to finish have to each drink 5 shots of that stuff on the tray"

"I have six glasses."

Hisagi grinned, Rukia had conjured upa death-stare that could rival her brothers.

"Be careful there Hisagi, you don't want a punch off her" ikkaku warned

Hisagi still grinned, Rukia still stared

"What happens if you're last?"

Hisagi blinked innocently

"I have no idea what you-

"What. Happens. If. You're. last."

His façade broke instantly

"Don't miss a trick do you Kuchiki? The last person to finish the tequila has to do the first dare of the night, however, the last person to finish the stuff on the tray has to stand on the table and cheer every time they have to drink as we play 'I have never'" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem so bad"

Hisagi only grinned as Renji bashed his head on the table.

"Anyway, ready for the tequila round?"

Everyone nodded.

"remember hands underneath the table to start, and in three, two, one!" And thus chaos ensued. Rukia made a grab for the nearest salt and shoved it on her hand, grabbing a lemon in her other, she quickly finished her first shot, and managed to make her way extraordinarily quickly to her third shot, Hisagi and Ikkaku were fighting over the salt for their second shot, as momo, and kira wrestled for the other. There was a sudden smash as Rukia went to reach for her fourth salt shaker, and she looked to see Ikaku and Hisagi looking for the floor, before they turned their heads to the salt shaker Rukia was about to grab

"NO YOU DON'T!" Rukai screamed, diving for the salt, as did hisagi and Ikkaku

"NOO FUCK OFF ITS MINE!"

"LET GO MARADAME"

"PISS OFF, I SAW IT FIRST!"

There in the left corner of the table, Rukia had straddled Hisagis back as she tried to pry the salt shaker from his hands, as Ikkaku simultaneously tried to push her off and also grab the salt from Hisagi. Hisagi managed to pour some of the salt on his palm and reach for the lemon, as Ikkaku and Rukia turned into a fluury of arms and legs-in-a-pile

"NO IT'S MINE ARSEHOLE!"

"FUCK-OFF KUCHIKI!"

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Rukia pried the salt from his hands and quickly grabbed the lemon, finishing her last shot. Ikkaku cried in the distance as she turned to look at the others, all watching her with wide eyes. She quickly looked down and grabbed the other shot glasses.

"I don't like dares." She stated. The others just nodded, and Rukia placed the last five glasses in front of Ikkaku. Rangiku started to pour the 'stuff' into Rukia's, renji's, Hisagi's and Ikkaku's glass.

"I have to hand it to you Rukia, you know how to drink"

Rukia only giggled back and attempted to fist-bump Renji, the tequila had begun to mix with the bucket from before.

"That's what Rukongais all about, right Ren-chan?!" Renji just looked at her in horror as the rest of the group laughed.

"Right Rukia, guys, are you ready?" they all nodded, and took hold of a glass in each hand.

"Ready, set GO!" Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi threw the shots into their mouths, gulping as fast as possible, and each were on their third at the same time.

"This looks like it's gonna be close"

"Shh, let's watch!"

They'd each reached their fifth, all finding difficult swallowing the fourth. Rukia forced it down, and chucked in the last

"Swallow, swallow, swallow!" She heard from her right, immediately she found her 'stuff' spurting straight into Renji's face as she burst out laughing.

"Kuchiki, you dirty girl!" exclaimed a 'shocked' Rangiku

"That was not fair" Rukia finished, still laughing until she realised she was the last

"Oh fuck"

The group grinned at her.

"On the table Kuchiki"

"Noooooo, do I have to?" She whined

"Why, have you been _naughty_ Kuchiki?" Iba

"Yeeeees" She retorted. Renji's face shot to her, eyebrows raised, and Ikkaku and Hisagi's face shot to meet hers

"On the table Kuchiki" Rangiku grinned. Rukia huffed slamming her hands on the table

"Fiiiiine" She exclaimed clambering up, wobbling as she did so

"How am I gonna get my shots?" She wondered, looking down at the others

"You'll have to bend over" the group burst out laughing

"OI!"

"Sorry Renji, I mean you'll have to bend down and reach them, but don't worry, the only one who doesn't get hammered in this round is momo, Renji and Iba"

Rukia looked on, confused

"Renji? Hahahaaa! Have you been lying, renj-an?" She giggled. Renji red-faced stared at the table, the rest of the team staring at him

"What have you been lying about Renji?" rangiku goaded

"Oh Shhhhh, do the thing, you'll find out" Rukia answered for him.

"Fair enough, do the thing Hisagi!" rangiku exclaimed.

Hisagi poured each member a few shots of tequila and 'stuff' (he put rukia's at her feet)

"Ready everyone?"

"Haaaaai!"

"Right. I have never had sex"

"That's shhiiijjjt!" Rukia retorted, Drinking her shot "Oh, right, HAAAAIIIIIIIII!" the group looked up to her and down to Renji, who's face had turned scarlet, also with an empty glass, as did Rangiku, Momo and Kira, Ikkaku's, hisagi's and Iba's were still full.

"WHEN?"

"When we were in the Ruukon-gai, we got drunk of tekkijla, hajaaa, ironically!" She exclaimed grinning. The group raised an eyebrow, as Ikkaku spoke to Renji

"looks lije you might be in for a shot mate!" he grinned as Renji threw the empty shot glass at him.

"Right, my turn" Rangiku spoke

"I have . . ." She looked at Rukia "Never fantasised about Ichigo . . .Sexually" She grinned. Rukia looked down to her

"Thajt's a really shijt one" She said, picking up a shot and downing it "HAAAAAAAIIII!"

Hisagi's, Momo's, Rangiku's, Ibas and Renji's shot glasses were also empty

"Stop lying Ikkaku."

"Fine" he downed the shot.

"Happy?"

Renji, your turn. Renji nodded, glaring at Rukia

"I haj neber ran down the street of Rujonkai, NAJED!" he slammed his fist on the table, Rukia glared at him

"Fug-ov Reji." She downed a shot "HAIIIIIIIIII!" Only Momo's was also empty

Rukia grabbed another glass

"Mai turj. I hab never squeezed my own boobs" She downed the shot "HAAAAAII"

"Rujia! That was a carp one! And Besije, you're not mej to drink your own quesjion!" Momo stated, having downed her own shot, as had Rangiku. The men only looked on, slightly pink

"Do you eben haj boobs Rukia?" Iba asked.

Iba was soon found half-way across the room with a sandal still stuck in his face.

After a few more embarrassing shots of 'I Have Never' everyone was slurring their words and wobbling as they sat. Renji and Ikkaku had to hold Rukia stood on the table.

"Haha! I know, I know. I haj neber seen Ijigo naged" Momo stated. Rukia raised a hand and grabbed her glass

"His bum is sej-jy! HAAAAAIIIII!" Rukia exclaimed joyfull, waving her glass around

"RUJIA!" Renji exclaimed  
"WHAAAJ? IBE SEEEN YOUR PENIS TOO! AND IT'S DIFFERENT DAN ICHIBO'S SO, SO WAJ?!"

"Whij one's better, Rukia?" rangiku slurred, grinning

Rukia only giggled and slowly tried to tap her nose

"S'SECRET"

Renji only burned red

'Zabimajruuu!'

'_**Shhhhhhhhhhhjjj Rejiiiij, I wanna know morej**_!'

Hisagi spoke out

"DARE TIMMMEEE!"

* * *

So . . . . What do you think? it did get a bit rambly and I apologise, was trying to make it funny and then couldn't think of any scenarios, what do you think? Quit or carry on? (I'm still on for my other stories btw, just in the midst of writing them, so I apologise for the wait) Any ideas that I can throw in? opinions needed :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
